This invention relates to games or game apparatus and particularly to a game device adapted to require timing and manual manipulation of propelling balls into a ball propelling device for knocking over upright target members which are coded for the various players of the game.
Various games of the character described are known wherein spinners are used to propel balls or other objects radially outwardly under centrifugal force toward an annular series of ball receiving recesses, or the like, the recesses usually extending 360.degree. about the spinner which is pivotally mounted generally centrally of the recesses. Usually, such recesses are identified by different values of standard card indicia of the respective cards of a given set of playing cards. However, the ball projected by the projecting device usually can rebound back and forth and there is an element of chance so as to have a ball drop into a particular recess, eventually, so as to identify a particular card value.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a new and improved mechanized game of the character described which is more positive in the degree of timing and articulate manipulation for projecting balls toward the intended goals.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a plurality of upstanding bosses are provided on the playing board about an elevated ball propelling device which is rotated continuously and uniformly 360.degree. for directing balls outwardly therefrom. A plurality of upstanding target members are positionable by recesses on the underside thereof over the upstanding bosses so that they can be knocked over by players of the game depositing balls in timed relation into the ball propelling device which is elevated from the playing area.
In the preferred embodiment, the bosses which define the positions for the upstanding target members are coded identical to codings on the upstanding target members so as to define specific positions for the target members about the ball propelling device. For instance, the target members may be color coded for individual players of the game whereby the object of the game is for a player to attempt to knock over all of the other players' coded target members so that one of his own coded target members is the last to be standing upright on the playing area. Of course, other schemes of play are contemplated.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.